


Orion and Starscream vs. the Fightin' Ferrolobsters

by ladydragon76



Series: Storm Season [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Orion is curious about this 'fishing' thing.  Starscream is happy to show him howsomeof it is done.  Megatron and Grimlock enjoy the show.
Relationships: Grimlock/Starscream, Jetasaurus, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Storm Season [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594169
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	Orion and Starscream vs. the Fightin' Ferrolobsters

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear. This Barbarian AU is based upon the Fantasy/DnD Barbarian Trope and no inspiration was taken from ANY Native or Indigenous cultures. In fact. All references to life in the 'wilds', living in huts or tents, hunting for food, raising animals to eat, fighting with other clans, and 'bride' napping come from the author's own genetic history of 'white' Germanic Celts. For more information on this and WHY I am posting this additional note, [please click](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360515.html) these [links](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360853.html) which will take you to [my DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364230.html). Further information can be found if you feel like digging through [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyDraconis76) for it. Oh, and [this one too](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364531.html).
> 
> To answer 'why Barbarian and not Nomad?'
> 
> 1\. Barbarian AU is a VERY accurate trope description to anyone familiar with Fantasy Fiction. It says exactly what sorts of tropes I'll be using.
> 
> 2\. 'Nomad' is not and never will be used by me for two reasons.  
> a. It is inaccurate. VERY few of the clans in my fics are nomadic.  
> b. There are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who ARE nomadic and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> 3\. The only other description that comes close, and remains accurate-ish is 'Tribal'. Which I will never use because there are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who are tribal, and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock, Megatron/Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** AU  
>  **Notes:** NK said "Whenever I think of ferrolobsters, I'm reminded of [this post](http://when-it-rains-it-snows.tumblr.com/post/142104806253/your-tags-on-that-crawfish-post-are-life-itself) on crawdads."
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> "Speaking" = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

The fishing had not yet started for the day -though the clan was rousing- and Megatron was content to sit on the beach, Zephyr sleeping soundly in his arms, and watch the early morning sun rise in the East. Beside him, Orion lounged on his back, dozing, his field soft against Megatron's. A few days of rest and a flock of healers fussing over him had done the Prime good, and he was healing well from his solo journey across the plains. When their little one had woken in the predawn for a meal, neither of them had been able to return to sleep. It looked as if Orion was having some success out here on the beach, but Megatron was happy to absorb the peace.

Fire edged the horizon when Megatron finally heard the approach of another mech, and that was enough to awaken Orion too.

//Good morning,// Grimlock greeted, offering a cup of energon to Megatron. Starscream plopped himself in the sand and offered a cup to Orion as well once he was upright.

//Good morning,// Megatron returned. Zephyr didn't so much as twitch as Megatron cuddled him in one arm and sipped at the energon with his free hand. //What brings you both out so early?//

//I couldn't sleep anymore,// Starscream admitted, a sheepish glance aimed at his mate.

Megatron and Grimlock both chuckled, and Orion said, //I remember quite a few mornings where I was dragged from recharge rather pleasantly.//

//Not that I mind,// Grimlock purred, one large hand cupping Starscream's helm before sliding down to tweak a wingtip.

//Stop that, or I'll drag you straight back to our cave.// Starscream swatted a hand at Grimlock, then said to Orion, //You look better. And the language program seems to have settled out pretty well for you.//

//I feel much better today, and yes, thank you again.// Orion drained the cup and set it in the sand in front of him. //In fact, I'm looking forward to learning how to fish today.//

That was news to Megatron, and he looked at his mate in mild surprise, but Starscream beat him to replying. //Right now is the perfect time to catch ferrolobsters,// the Seeker announced, drawing the thin wires from his subspace. //Come on. I'll show you.//

//Star-// Grimlock began, but Starscream flapped a hand at the big mech and led an eager Orion to the water.

//They'll be fine,// Megatron said, grinning as he watched the novice instruct the beginner.

Grimlock grumbled, but other than twist a bit on his aft to better look after his mate, he didn't reply.

//So, you want this loop to just barely rest on the bottom,// Starscream said and demonstrated, both the Seeker and Orion crouching in the shallows to better see into the still-dark waters. //Then you'll move up behind the ferrolobster and around the tail.//

//Is that one?// Orion asked, pointing.

Red optics squinted a moment before a bright smile spread over Starscream's face. //Yes. Watch.//

Megatron snickered softly, the sound not carrying over the waves to their mates, but Grimlock heard him, and the Dynobot's field rippled amusement as well.

//Starscream is very proud of his ability to catch the ferrolobsters,// Grimlock murmured.

//I can see.//

In the water, Starscream eased the wire forward, Orion still crouching, blue gaze intent. The Seeker's mouth moved, but the words didn't carry. Megatron assumed it was more instruction, or possibly a mumbled prayer or curse.

//Hah!// Starscream yanked upward, and an angry ferrolobster flopped and waved its strong pincers as it hung over the ripple of early waves.

//You made that look easy,// Orion remarked as Starscream -rather expertly- caught the ferrolobster behind its large clawed arms, and freed it from the noose.

//Just takes practice,// Starscream replied and pushed the wire into Orion's hands. //Here. You stalk the next one, I'm going to put this on shore.//

Megatron chuckled as Orion went straight back to searching, and Starscream hurried to Grimlock with a wide smile. The ferrolobster was held out, but then the Seeker glanced around, a frown on his face.

//There was a basket by the main fire,// Megatron offered, taking a guess at what the Seeker wanted and hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

Starscream scanned the area and grinned. //Ah! Perfect.//

Grimlock laughed softly and leaned a little closer to Megatron. //Very proud,// he repeated.

Megatron smiled, hand automatically going to Zephyr as the sparkling jumped in his sleep and squeaked. For a few minutes, both Megatron and Grimlock were focused on Zephyr, the Dynobot asking what he could expect- how he could better help his mate. Megatron relayed what he could think of, but before long there was another shout of victory. This time it was Orion.

"I got it!" Orion shouted, blue optics wide as he beamed in pride at Megatron and held the thrashing ferrolobster up to be viewed.

//Good work!// Megatron called back, making Zephyr whine and kick a bit.

Before any of them could warn him, however, Orion gripped the furious beast _incorrectly_ , and one pincer clamped down on Orion's smallest finger. Megatron winced, his fingers curling in tight in empathy. He knew very well how much that hurt.

Orion's screech echoed, and the ferrolobster went flying -wire snare included- to land on the beach as the cityling gave his hand a hard flick. Zephyr, disturbed by his sire's noise, jerked fully awake to squall, and Starscream's laughter rang out over the beach.

//Careful,// the Seeker chortled. //They can pinch.//

Megatron covered his sparkling's audials as Orion cursed and stomped up the beach, swearing the whole way.

"You, you rust-fragged, little monster," Orion growled as he grabbed the ferrolobster back up by the line, "are going to taste so frelling good."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
